It is known per se for discharge lamps, in addition to phosphor layers, also to have reflection layers which reflect the UV radiation generated or the visible radiation generated by the phosphor toward certain desired light outlet or phosphor surfaces and/or away from other surfaces. By way of example, electrode-free discharge lamps have bulbs in the discharge vessel in which devices for the inductive firing and maintaining of the discharge are accommodated. Reflection layers formed from aluminum oxide particles are already to be found in the prior art on bulbs of this type.